pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cream Trucker
225px |cost = 5 |strength = 3 |health = 5 |class = Sneaky |set = Tide - Legendary |tribe = Professional Gourmet Zombie |trait = None |ability = When a Zombie here or next door hurts a Plant, Freeze that Plant and give that Zombie +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Swears he wasn't sleeping on the job again.}} Ice Cream Trucker is a Tide Legendary Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and its ability Freezes a Plant when a Zombie here or next door hurts it, and gives the zombie that hurt it +1 /+1 , including itself. Origins He is based off of an Ice Cream Truck, a commercial vehicle that serves ice cream. His design resembles a blue tinted version of Brain Vendor, bearing the same striped uniform. The flavors on his Ice Cream Truck resemble other Plants resembling popular flavors, and Chocolate Chocolate from the original Plants vs. Zombies. His description references his idle animation, him sleeping during his working hours (which are, presumably, when he is in play). Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Professional Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' When a Zombie here or next door hurts a Plant, Freeze that Plant and give that Zombie +1 /+1 *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Legendary Card description Swears he wasn't sleeping on the job again. Strategies With A powerful play for any Freeze deck, Ice Cream Trucker can not only Freeze a Plant that Zombies next door hurt, but also give a boost to said Zombie. Namely, Impfinity can use Fireworks Zombie next to Ice Cream Trucker to not only slow down everything on the field, but to also give a huge boost, and can use Tankylosaurus to give him a boost when he uses his Dino-Roar. Weedy Seedy can use Sour Grapes to hurt only the Zombies and give the same massive boost. Lil' Baddies can use Sandbox Tree to Freeze any Plant that does damage and get a boost. They can each also use Barrel of Deadbeards, Baneberry, and Galacta-Cactus respectively to achieve the same or similar Freezing effect, but don't receive the buff since they are destroyed. Other than stopping the Plant Hero's fighters from attacking, this can also benefit cards that have Freezing synergy, such as Winter Squash, and Cryo-Yeti and Snowdrop especially. They can benefit greatly from this card, and if played next door, can sustain themselves, similarly to how Pepper M.D. can sustain himself on Venus Flytraplanet. Although only Thyme Keeper can do this normally. Due to it being able to buff itself to 4 by the next turn if it hurts a Plant, there is no doubt that the Plant Hero might use Shamrocket or Rocket Science to destroy it the next turn, or if things get really drastic, Doom Shroom might be used. They might also have and use Cryo-Yeti to benefit from all the other Plants being Frozen, so watch out for Sneaky Heroes. Against If your opponent is playing a Freeze deck, expect this card to be played sooner or later. Make sure to save some hard removal cards for when he shows up. If you yourself are running a Freeze deck with a Sneaky Hero, then use Cryo-Yeti to get him buffed from all of the Freezing. Watch out for Winter Squash, though, as he can destroy Cryo-Yeti. You can also use Deadly cards to destroy their Ice Cream Trucker.